The present invention relates to a device for the differential braking of traveling threads, wires or the like, particularly for use in connection with the filling thread insertion on looms, having two or more braking parts under spring action with respect to each other between which the thread passes.
Devices are known on the market in which the brake parts, which are under spring action with respect to each other, have two or more plates consisting of spring material between which the thread travels. The spring force with which the two plates come against each other must, on the one hand, be sufficiently great to produce sufficient braking of the thread. On the other hand, they must not impair the insertion of the filling. It must also be taken into account that knots must be able to pass through the plates which are under spring action with respect to each other without the thread being broken. In present-day looms, which operate with high weft speed with cyclic insertion of the filling taking place at short time intervals, only a few milliseconds are present due to the start and stop principle for the braking and release of the thread, with the problem that the plates, which are under spring action with respect to each other, do not react sufficiently rapidly and lead to disturbances in the transport of the thread.